A Family Worth Smiling For
by Sweetwater Gal
Summary: *updated* TheRox ff. After one last night of seeing Theresa heartbroken, Fox vowed to give her something worthy of her smile; A family for herself & her son.
1. Chapter 1

**A FAMILY WORTH SMILING FOR**

  


_By: Sweetwater Gal_

  


_Summary:_ _A Theresa/Fox fanfic. After one last night of seeing Theresa heartbroken, Fox vowed to give her something worthy of her smile; A family for herself and her son. And surprisingly enough: Alistair is behind the plan 100%... but the question is WHY?_

_Rating: PG-13 for mild swearing and slight sexual content_

_Disclaimer: None of the Passions characters are mine! I wish I owned Fox but Theresa can have him... oh, the only character I own is Maile and any none Passions characters._

_A/N: This is my very first Passions fanfic so please go gentle on me. Oh, and R/R if you can! Thanx!_

  


**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

  


**Chapter One:**

  


"Theresa?" He gently opened the door, slowing peeking his head into her dimmed room. The only light on was the small nite light she kept solely for her baby's comfort. Nicholas Foxworth Crane slipped through, softly making his way towards her bed.

  


"Theresa?" Fox, as he's often referred to, whispered to the apparent sleeping form. He eyed his young "step-mother", allowing himself to have his breath taken away by the petite beauty. His heart lurched at the sight before him. Here was this beautiful creature in peaceful slumber, and yet from the sight of crumpled tissues it was clear that she cried herself to sleep.

  


Fox sighed, running his hand through his brownish blond hair. "Oh Theresa... you can't keep hurting yourself like this. That bastard's not worth any of your tears..." He knelt down and began picking up the tear stained tissues, softly inhaling her scent, causing his heart to break even more at her current state.

  


When he was done cleaning up, Fox gently pulled the covers over her, tucking Theresa in with as much care as parental figure to a child. He watched her for a while, trying to figure out where to go from here, when he heard a soft noise behind him. Fox turned around and smiled at the tiny figure.

  


"Let me guess, you faked being asleep so that you can watch your mother crying without her worrying about feigning strength for you, huh?" Fox strode over to the crib, softly picking up Theresa's son, little Ethan Martin. Refusing to refer Theresa's child with the same name of the man that caused her tears, "So little one, I guess I'm not the only man in your mother's life that can see right through her..."

  


Little Ethan looked down at his mother, then looked up at Fox with the same eyes that mirrored Theresa's. Fox himself managed to tear his eyes off Theresa to behold the little boy in his arms. They met eyes and Fox studied him. A bunch of emotions swept through Fox as he regarded little Ethan. Finally his face remained in a troubled state, especially as he recalled the conversation he had with this grandfather, Alistair, regarding little Ethan. He was startled to now realize that little Ethan, especially at the way this child was staring at him now, must know, if not sense, the truth as well.

  


Fox laughed softly, cradling little Ethan. "Well now, I guess the only thing we have to do now is let your mother in on our little secret, huh?" In sync, they both turned their eyes to Theresa. "But not tonight... we'll start tomorrow, okay?" He turned to little Ethan. "How 'bout we roll your crib on over to my room tonight? Let your mommy have a good night's sleep. Is that all right with you? We can bond over cartoons!" Fox paused, then slightly joking, "You _are_ old enough to watch Bugs Bunny, right?" Little Ethan gave him this look, which caused Fox to laugh. "Okay, okay, I know! Dumb question..."

  


He placed little Ethan back in his crib and began preparing all the necessary baby equipment like diapers and bottles. When he was ready to stroll the child on out, Fox gazed back at Theresa. He walked over to her, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Let all your troubles go tonight, Theresa. Tomorrow, I promise you, you're going to get the family you've always wanted for yourself and for your son..." With a small knowing smile, he softly added, "A worthy husband and the father you've always promised little Ethan. I promise you, Theresa, tomorrow you'll get a family worth smiling for." 

  



	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two:**

  


"If it were anyone else that did what you did... I'd have them killed."

  


Fox glanced at the young woman, giving her half a smirk and half a weary glare. "It's not like I ask you to do this every single day! Just today!"

  


"Oh yeah, see, if you asked me to head to the airport at ten at night, catch the private Crane jet and fly, what?, nearly ten-twelve hours straight from Hawaii to... what? Maine? New England?, and do this _every day_... I'd kill you personally!" 

  


Fox turned to little Ethan, still in his crib, yet now staring at the strange young lady sitting on Fox's bed. The way that little Ethan was staring, and the way the morning sunlight seemed to sparkle down on the young woman, it made her almost angelic despite her devilish attitude. To the little boy, "Don't mind auntie Maile, little one. She's not always this cranky." He paused, then glanced at Maile. "Let me guess, you're failing your Social Studies courses in college as well?"

  


Nineteen year old Maile James childishly stuck her tongue out at Fox, which earned her hair to be ruffled by him. "I swear to God, if you weren't paying me to do this..."

  


"You wouldn't be my friend?" He winked, turning back to the task before him, which was packing his suitcase.

  


"No, I'd still be your friend. I mean, after all, I'm in your debt for putting that bitch in her place..." Maile suddenly turned to little Ethan, who was still staring at her. Quickly apologizing, "Sorry, big guy. You're not allowed to say or hear those words until your eighteen, okay?"

  


Fox laughed, "Oh, the kid's heard worse, Maile. Believe me... in this house, he's heard worse!" He winked at little Ethan, "Right kiddo?"

  


"Dare I ask?" Maile smiled, her eyes still on the little boy, who was now smiling shyly at her. 

  


For a moment, Fox's face clouded over, and Maile didn't have to turn towards him to recognize the apparent distaste. "Every night, the little one and his mother subject themselves to hearing the type of noises that could only be heard on a Tommy Lee-Pamela Anderson home video... so believe me, he's heard far worse."

  


"Poor baby," Maile spoke, though it could be either towards little Ethan or Fox. This time, towards Fox though her eyes were still on little Ethan. "Is it just me, or does this kid remind you of someone..."

  


Fox stiffened up a bit, though shrugged it off and continued packing the rest of the bags. "What do you mean?"

  


"You know what I mean, Foxworth. I haven't seen what his mother looks like, but I can certainly see a lot of his father in him. He even has Julian's nose!"

  


Fox gave Maile this look, "So do I... what's your point?"

  


Maile finally turned towards Fox, a knowing smirk on her youthful face. Her brown eyes glimmered as she asked, "How long are you gonna play this game, Fox?"

  


Returning the smirk, he playfully touched her nose as he replied, "For as long as I can until I finally win!"

  


"And so you hired me to be a player on your team, huh?"

  


"That's right, Rugrat." He smiled, using the nickname he bestowed upon his young raven haired friend. "Not only because I trust you, but because I know Theresa and Junior will trust you as well."

  


"Not to mention that I know Maui like the back of my hand and what's better than playing a game if you're not playing on your own terms, right?" 

  


"Now you see why I love having you as my friend? Because you're smart!"

  


"Yeah..." She smirked, "Smart enough not to sleep with you! Unlike my idiotic ditz of a stepsister..." Maile sighed, "Byegones. Anyway..."

  


"Anyway," Fox continued, finally packing the last suitcase. "You're right about this game being on my own terms. I need to get the little one and Theresa away from this place, or else this will just drag on forever! You know what I mean?"

  


Maile crossed her arms, "Yeah, I do know what you mean. You don't want it to be like bad soap opera time where two weeks _our time_ equals one night _their time_!"

  


"Exactly!" Fox shuddered, "I remember watching mommy dearest watch this one NBC show where it took _forever_ for just this one wedding ceremony!"

  


"And let me guess, it didn't even end happily?"

  


"Yeah, something about a car crashing through the church or something..." Fox shrugged. "Anyway, I figure that if there's any place I want my plan to follow through in, it might as well be the one place that I trust with everything in me."

  


"And considering that you hardly trust and it's a rare thing when you do..."

  


Fox turned to Maile, something shining in his eyes that she could only assume was happiness and light. "I'm taking the little one and Theresa to Maui to not only rest, but to help them find the happiness they truly deserve." He placed the last suitcase down, beaming at his friend, "And not only are you going to help me, but surprisingly enough, so will grandpappy Alistair. With his power and money, and with your support and guidance, you're going to help me help Theresa. Make this a trip she will never forget!"

  


Maile regarded her friend, silently impressed by his change of character. Fox took a step back, "What? What's that look for?"

  


"What the hell happened to you, Fox? Since when have you stopped considering the happiness of numero uno that is yourself?"

  


"Not when, dear friend. It's a someone..." He reached over, patting her on the head like a little puppy. She swatted him away, chuckling a bit. Maile looked him in the eyes and saw a sight she never thought it possible for him to hold.

  


"Holy shit... is it possible that you, Mr. Crane, are in--"

  


Fox silenced Maile with his glare. He glanced over at little Ethan, returning the same smile he saw on the boy's face. He winked at the child, then in a half joking voice, "I'm pleading the fifth on this one."

  


"Lucky girl." Maile whispered, gazing at little Ethan, then at Fox. "Hell of a lucky girl..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

  


"Hey now, sunshine. Good morning!" Fox paused, gazed down at little Ethan, bouncing him on his lap. "Or shall we actually say 'Good afternoon'?"

  


Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane looked up at Fox, startled to see him in her room without her knowing, much less playing with her young son. She blinked her weary eyes, momentarily overwhelmed. "Fox?! What are you doing here?" Theresa glanced at her bedside, "What time is it?"

  


With a broad sly grin on his handsome face, "It's time for us to go! There's a lot of things to be done before our meeting with Mr. Omiat at the Ritz Carlton. And once that's settle, then we can begin the _real fun_," He gave little Ethan a small wink, "Right, Junior?"

  


The toddler gave a giggle, which brought a small smile to his mother's face. However, upon noticing her baby, she noticed his... "What did you do to my son?" She slowly got out of bed, despite wearing only a night gown herself. Theresa's face was mixed with both amusement and confusion as she regarded her son's current attire. "What did you dress him up in?"

  


Fox looked up at Theresa, puzzled for a moment before grinning with realization. "Oh! Yes... well, I think our young lad over here looks almost as good as his old man." He replied proudly. "Actually, a _lot_ better than his old man. This guy is going to break some major hearts in Hawaii. Especially wearing this blue floral aloha print shirt and shorts!"

  


Theresa reached out her hands for her son, to which Fox gladly obliged. "He is quite the charmer in this attire, Fox." She cooed at his son, earning a happy giggle from him.

  


"Just like his daddy," Fox slyly replied, sitting back on the chair with a knowing smile on his face.

  


She rolled her eyes, a disgusted chill down her spine at the thought of her son's father. "Yeah, Julian's as charming as a rattlesnake..."

  


Fox gave a small chuckle, though his eyes still held the same secretive glint. A look in his eyes, though, that didn't go unnoticed.

  


"What is that look for, Nicholas?" Theresa teased, using his given name instead of his beloved nickname.

  


Feigning innocence, which only caused her to laugh. "What look?" He smiled brightly at her, loving the sound of his first name being played on her lips. Unlike how everyone else says it, to Fox the word 'Nicholas' was music to his ears.

  


"Oh... come on now, Nicholas! Don't you even dare pull that innocent crap on me! I know you well enough to know that you're planning something _big_! Now is it big enough that you can't even tell me?"

  


"Oh my wickedly beautiful step-mother..." He stood up and took a stride towards her. Fox noticed how she slightly shuddered at his "step-mother" reference. As much as he hated referring to Theresa with such a title, especially since she was a few years younger to himself in age, with each passing day of knowing her he found it merely as a front. A facade to hide his true agenda. 

  


He gave her a soft look of apology, which Theresa nodded her head in acceptance. Continuing on with a secretive grin, "Yes I am planning on something big... and _no_, I cannot breathe a word of it to you. Which kills me because you're honestly one of a few best friends I've ever had in the world."

  


She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, only to cause Fox to momentarily weaken. This was, in his honest opinion, one of the disgusting things he found about love. How love was a paradox of an emotion, for it not only gives strength, but it was also a man's weakness. It was a man's courage, yet something to fear. For Fox especially, love was an unknown and he found himself completely scared as shit about it. Oh, he realized he was falling for Theresa long ago. It was born from the moment he laid eyes on her, but it fully began to grow and acknowledge itself days after talking with her. With each moment of being with her, Fox fell farther down from the high wall he built for himself. 

  


Love was a fantasy, a myth really that Fox only heard in fairy tales but was never privy to feel himself. His parents never bestowed such an honor upon him as a child, even to this very day. His sisters, though he was as a brotherly right protective of them, were more like companions than family. His big brother? Oh, the only feeling Fox has ever felt towards Ethan was mere pity. As children, Fox knew firsthand that big brother Ethan was nothing like their father and grandfather. True Crane men filled with cunning and bravado to get what they want despite the consequences. At first, Fox believed that it was all due to Ivy's pampering that softened Ethan's Crane edge. However, once news leaked out that Ethan wasn't Julian's son but merely Sam Bennett's boy... Fox wasn't at all surprised. Then there's grandpappy Alistair... Years ago, Fox considered his grandfather as merely a cunning old man rich in money and charm, but lacking all soul. A twisted sort of role model. However, after some revealing late night talks and meetings with the elder, Fox found him nothing short of a genius. 

  


There were instances where Fox had found something close to love. True friendship and trust. He actually found that in not just Maile... but most of all in Theresa. With Maile, Fox held back because though she was the type of person he could cause chaos with, Maile could very well stab him in the back. With Theresa, however, it was easy to forge a bond because she had the one weakness that could destroy any and all Cranes... Theresa had a big enough heart to love any that need and want it. She was a dreamer that, despite all the scars that his family has given her, found her ultimate strength and courage in this thing called **_love_**. 

  


Theresa was love... and Fox needed her, wanted her, practically has been waiting for her all his life. There was no way he was going to let her go now. Not without a fight... 

  


Fox stepped back, momentarily overwhelmed by his love for his Theresa. She gave him a questioning look, "You okay, Fox?"

  


Lightly shrugging it off, "Yeah... yes, I'm okay, sweetheart."

  


Theresa fought off a blush, though nothing short but thrilled to hear that word from his lips. It's true that their relationship was just merely platonic, but it was more than just friendship. Fox is the only man in her life that Theresa didn't have to put a facade. She could be herself around him, confide in him, trust enough in him to know he'll always have her back. In the short time they've been together as confidantes, Theresa grew to love him in a way she's never loved anyone before. 

  


Memories of last night clouded her for the moment. Theresa has always loved Fox's half brother, Ethan, since she was a child. Placing him on this high pedestal as being the ideal love of a lifetime! She did everything she could to have his love, be in his arms, and for a while she had it in her grasp. However, once she lost it to another, Theresa vowed to have it back...

  


'No,' Theresa silently fought with herself, 'I meant _him_! Not _it_... or is it just his love that I'm truly after and not him?' All last night, after Theresa overheard Ethan vowing to his wife, Gwen, that she was his one true love... it finally broke the straw on the camel's back, so to speak. She had heard him say that countless of times to Gwen, never believing it herself until that night. Reality had seemed to smack her on the head, waking her up from her dream and into a nightmare. Hearing him speak those words that he had once told her herself, Theresa finally felt all her love for him die. And when it did, she was not only heartbroken by her lost, but terrified to tears.

  


Fox had told her time and time again that she had lost Ethan. That it was time to move on and forget about his "loser of a brother". Fox, not to mention her family and Whitney, encouraged Theresa to love again. Someone more worthy of her love. Theresa had always based her ideal of love on this one man, Ethan! How was she to move on after him? She didn't want to be alone, despite the love she had with her son. Oh, Theresa adored her little boy with everything in her... but it wasn't the same.

  


"Theresa?" Fox frowned, concerned by the glazed look in Theresa's eyes. He had a sinking feeling that she was thinking of her Ethan... and the thought of that made Fox sick to his stomach. Did he have to lose the love of another woman in his life to his loser of a brother, Ethan? He lost his mother long ago to the wimp... Fox will be damned if he was going to allow himself to lose Theresa to that fool!

  


"Theresa, we're going to be late."

  


"Huh?" She woke up from her reverie, gazing up at him with startled eyes. "Late for what?"

  


"Here," He reached out for little Ethan, removing him from Theresa's grasp. "Let me take Junior so you could get dressed and ready to leave."

  


"What?! Fox! Wait!" She glanced around the room, "Is that my suitcase? And where's the crib? Fox, I don't understand!"

  


Fox let out a mock exasperated sigh, then winked at little Ethan. "Guess we're going to have to break it down to mommy, huh, little one?" To Theresa, a secretive glimmer still shining in his eyes. "Remember that business trip grandpappy Alistair was planning on sending big Ethan?"

  


Theresa nodded, "Yes. He wanted Ethan to help seal the business transaction with the Omiat account..."

  


"Yeah, guaranteeing the Cranes majority of the timeshares on three major Hawaiian islands; Oahu, the Big Island, and Maui."

  


"Your grandfather wanted to send Ethan to meet with Mr. Omiat at the Ritz Carlton on Maui."

  


With a sly grin, "That's right... until _now_. See, I talked grandfather into letting _you_ handle the deal! With yours truly at your side, of course."

  


Theresa's mouth slacked, baffled and blown away by this latest development. "What?! Fox, are you joking? This is a major deal and Alistair wants _me _to handle it?"

  


Fox shrugged like it was no big deal, "Yes, so? You can do it, Theresa. All you have to do is just secure Mr. Omiat's signature on paper and that's it! And it'll probably take, what?, fifteen minutes? After that, we can enjoy the rest of the three days that we have on Maui!"

  


Despite being in shock, Theresa couldn't help but grin with excitement. "Three days? In Hawaii?"

  


He laughed, loving how Theresa looked like a kid being told that she was going to Disneyland for the entire weekend. "Yes, Miss Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald Crane! _Now_ are you going to get ready to leave?"

  


Still a bit hesitant, though it was apparent in her eyes that wasn't going to turn down this offer anytime soon. Placing her hands on her hips, mock serious, "And _you're _coming with me?"

  


"Moi?" Playing innocent, "Of course! Why?" He smiled at little Ethan. "I mean, who's going to watch this big guy while his mother's getting a tan."

  


"Your intentions are certainly honorable, Nicholas." She teased.

  


"Well..." Fox slightly trailed off. The smart-alec grin never leaving his face, "I do have three reasons for wanting to go with you."

  


"And they are..." Though she was partly afraid to ask.

  


"One; to see you in a bathing suit." He winked, causing her to laugh.

  


"Thought so!"

  


"The second is because I miss Maui. That's my favorite vacation spot, beating Cancun and Europe _any day_! There are some really good friends, good people, to be made over there."

  


"And what's the third one?"

  


Fox looked at Theresa with such sincere eyes that it melted her heart. "I made a promise... actually, a promise and a half. The half being that I promised the little one here that I'd help build his very first sand castle."

  


Theresa couldn't take her eyes off Fox, "What was the full promise?"

  


He winked at her, "You'll find out soon enough." Fox tilted his chin, indicating to her closet. "I packed majority of your clothes already, but I left one outfit out for you. The little one and I will be waiting in my room. So now are you ready to get dressed and leave?"

  


Finally beaming at her two boys with excitement, "Yes I am! Just give me half an hour, okay?"

  


Fox saluted Theresa, then made her son salute as well. Theresa laughed, which caused Fox to grin even broader. "Yes ma'am! I mean, honestly I wouldn't mind if you wear _that_ outfit you have on now, but..."

  


Theresa blushed, feeling a bit flustered before she began shooing them out. "Out, children! We're not going to leave anytime soon, you know."

  


As Theresa closed the door on Fox, she heard him outside talking to her little boy. A content smile was on her face as she heard him joking with her son.

  


"Can you believe that mother of yours, Junior? Only _now_ she's worried about not leaving on time!"


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Before I begin, just to let anyone know... this happened oh say, a month or two after the double disaster Shuis wedding thing! Antonio did NOT have his little incident and all those yada yada things didn't happen... LOL I'm bad with some content, I know but let's just say it happened around a couple of months after Ivy was kicked to the curb. If you want, you can pretend that stuff didn't happen and focus on the Fox/Theresa storyline like I have *wink*_

  


**Chapter Four:**

  


"Can I just say again just how amazing you look, Mrs. Crane?" Fox complimented, his gaze never leaving her. 

  


Theresa giggled, smoothing down her red and white floral tank top. "You did an excellent job in choosing my outfit, Fox. From the Hawaiian print top to the black capris and platforms. My compliments to the you, sir." She then regarded Fox and teasingly, "Looks like someone's trying to out _fox_ someone in the 'most charming in blue' category!"

  


Fox feigned shock with a mixture of innocence. "What?" He glanced down at his own attire, which seemed to match that of little Ethan's with the exception of jeans and an opened shirt revealing a tight white shirt underneath. "Don't tell me that I don't look good in blue!"

  


The young woman laughed, "You look handsome, Mr. Crane. Both of my boys look beautiful in blue!" She turned towards her son, tickling the little one while leaving Fox to consider her words. Silence fell upon the limo, with the exception of little Ethan's giggles. 

  


Suddenly Fox broke it with, "Theresa, I want you to make me a promise."

  


She glanced over from her son to Fox. His eyes so serious and intent that, for a moment, scared her. "What's wrong, Fox? Why are you looking at me that way?"

  


"Before we reach the airport and hop on that jet towards Hawaii, I want you to make me a promise."

  


"What kind of promise, Fox?" Her eyes searched his for a hint, even a clue as to why he was acting so mysterious, so urgent. 

  


"That the moment our plane leaves the solid ground of Harmony, you must promise to leave behind all your troubles. I don't want you to even think of Ethan, or the bride of Ethanstein, of my father or his sex chimp, nor of my mother. Not your family, not _anything _even remotely related to this town!"

  


Half teasing, she asked, "But what about you? What about my son? Or the Crane Industry that just happens to be the reason we're taking this trip in the first place?"

  


Fox, though trying his best to keep up the serious act, managed a small smirk when he replied, "Well, we don't count because we're not going to be _in_ Harmony. We'll literally be out of state, so we can't be out of your thoughts."

  


She raised an eyebrow in question, though Fox wondered if she was serious or joking when she said, "Nor out of my heart?"

  


He paled a bit, his heart pounding at that question. Keeping his cool, "Mind, body, and soul, sweet Theresa. You're going to have to try harder to get rid of us."

  


Theresa laughed, "I wouldn't dare try, dear Nicholas."

  


Fox hesitated for a moment before lightly taking her hand. "So do you promise, Theresa? Promise me?" His voice was urgent, almost pleading with her.

  


Wanting to ease his concern, she nodded and smiled. Theresa squeezed his hand, and whispered, "I promise, Fox."

  


"Okay," Fox grinned, still having her hand in his. "And I promise you that after this trip, your life in Harmony will be ten times better than it was when we left."

  


"Why do I have a deep feeling in my stomach that you're right about that?" She asked, giving him this semi-suspicious, semi-teasing look.

  


"Because I'm always right." He replied with a coy grin that Theresa only knew so well.

  


"Oh brother! You men and your egos!" She laughed with mock exasperation, reaching over with her other hand to slap his arm playfully.

  


Both were semi conscious of the fact that they were still holding hands, and little Ethan certainly was aware of that fact as he stared at the two from his car seat next to Theresa.

  


Theresa glanced over at her son, a thoughtful look crossed her face as she voiced her concern. "Hello, sweetheart. You okay, little Ethan?" To Fox, "I wonder what's going through that sweet mind of his?"

  


Fox regarded the child, and mysteriously replied "I bet he knows all sorts of secrets..."

  


A bit worried, "Well, he must know a secret or two about us because look at the way he's looking at us."

  


"I wouldn't be surprised..." Was Fox's only response as he bit her lower lip to refrain from saying anymore. It would be best if Theresa was kept in the dark for a while. He met eyes with the little boy, as if silently telling him that he didn't have to worry about the truth just yet. That there was still time and that eventually it'll be okay.

  


"Hey now! Someone's happy!" Theresa laughed as her son suddenly began giggling happily. She unintentionally removed her hand from Fox's grasp and started playing with her son. Fox, for once, didn't silently protest for he was glad that little Ethan reacted the way that he did. He watched the two people that he now considered his world, and for the first time since coming home, ironically enough that they're leaving it, he felt like he was truly at home.

  


~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Theresa, this is Maile James. She's a friend of mine from Maui. Maile, this is Theresa."

  


Upon hopping on board the Crane's private jet, Theresa was surprised to find a young woman, around her brother Miguel's age, sitting down and waiting for their arrival. She certainly was a sight with petite status and a nice golden tan. Maile definitely looked like she was from Hawaii.

  


Fox began explaining to Theresa the purpose of Maile's arrival. "Rugrat over here knows the island like the back of her pinkie! I figured that since we're going to be staying there for a few days that Maile can not only serve as a tour guide, but also as a baby-sitter for little Ethan during our conference with Omiat. Theresa, I trust Maile. She's a good kid. Believe me."

  


"I believe you, Fox." Theresa smiled. To Maile, "Hello, Maile. It's a pleasure to meet you." Theresa, while holding her son in the other, with her free hand shook hands with the young woman. 

  


"Same here, Theresa. I hope you don't mind us meeting like this at the very last moment." Maile gave a teasing glare at Fox, "I expected better introductions from a gentleman like our Fox here."

  


Fox shrugged innocently, prompting Theresa to poke fun at him. "There you go again, Nicholas! You can't fool us with your innocent act!"

  


Maile's jaw practically dropped as she stared at Theresa incredulously. "Wow! You called him 'Nicholas' and yet you're still standing!" She glanced over at Fox, "Huh, now there's _two_ things I never thought I'd live to see; one, you actually letting someone call you by your birth name, and **two**..."

  


"Drop it, Maile." Fox growled, causing Theresa to inwardly giggle with amusement over the scene before her. 

  


Maile winked at Fox, "And I thought we were closer than that!"

  


Theresa began buckling herself and little Ethan to one of the seats of the jet. Fox took the seat next to Theresa, while Maile sat herself across from Theresa. She smiled at Maile, wanting to know more about Fox's friend... make that, wanting to know what Fox's friend knew about their Nicholas that Theresa herself knew nothing about! As the plane began taking off, Theresa vowed to get to know everything she can about this other woman in Fox's life. Though she had a feeling she had nothing to be jealous over...

  


"So how did you two meet?"

  


Maile glanced at Theresa's son, choosing her words carefully yet allowing a bit of herself to shine through her. "Through my stepsister, Angel." Maile scoffed, "Do not let the name fool you because she's anything _but_." Playful-like, "Did Fox tell you that I'm probably the only Hawaii-born female acquaintance that he hasn't slept with or made a move on?"

  


Theresa raised an eyebrow at Fox, apparently intrigued. "Really?"

  


Playing along, "Hey, now. A guy has to have _some_ kind of moral ethics to maintain. I'm not completely my father's son." He smirked.

  


Maile winked at little Ethan, "Guess there's hope still yet for you, sport."

  


Theresa laughed, "Hey! Leave my son out of it! I want to hear more about you and Fox!"

  


"If I sound pro-Fox in this story, it's because I hate my stepsister with a passion. So I'm a bit bias," Maile warned Theresa before continuing on with her story. "But basically, Angel seduced the fool, they did _it_," The young woman shuddered, then, "And in her lame attempt to make me jealous, introduced me to her quote unquote 'best sex partner in the entire world.' Unfortunately for her, the bitch didn't count on the both of us getting along so well and remaining good friends _way after_ he dumped her plastic booty."

  


Fox crossed his arms, apparently satisfied with that version of the story. "That sounds about right, Rugrat."

  


"'Rugrat'? How did you get that nickname?" Theresa asked, amused by this other part of Fox's life. Theresa never saw Fox interact this way with anyone in Harmony. It is only with herself that she's seen the "good friend" side of Nicholas Foxworth Crane.

  


Maile rolled her eyes in mock frustration. "Because the dork treats me like a baby. Not to mention that I was watching that kid show when we first met."

  


"So you two first met on Maui?"

  


"Actually," Fox began, "On Oahu. Rugrat was just a freshmen at college. I met Angel at a club downtown Honolulu. Maile and Angel are from Maui, but they're both students at the University of Hawaii, Manoa campus."

  


"So you've known each other for... a year?"

  


Both Fox and Maile looked at each other, surprised by how long they've known each other.

  


"About a year... year and a quarter... half..." Maile softly muttered when unexpectedly surprising Theresa with, "Your son's about a six months old? Not nearly a year old, right?"

  


Theresa glanced over at Fox, who only merely shrugged with equal confusion. To Maile, "He's going to be seven months in two weeks from now. Why?"*

  


*_(A/N: I had to do some research here b/c I wasn't fully watching Passions until the arrival of Fox. Ethan Martin was born June 2002 **our time** so just theoretically he should be around six months old our time. Theoretically...)_

  


The young woman softly chuckled, which didn't go unnoticed by Fox. He discreetly coughed, trying his best to come off natural. Theresa looked over at Fox with concern, though apparently smart enough to catch the small tension between the two. 

  


"Fox?"

  


"I'm okay, Theresa. It's nothing that a little tropical vacation wouldn't cure." He grinned, rubbing his throat. 

  


Distracting Theresa, "Wow! And soon enough, your son's going to be turning the big one!" Maile smiled broadly. To little Ethan, "I bet your parents are looking forward to that, huh little one?"

  


Answering for Theresa, with a last minute sarcasm. "You bet they are! Though poppa Julian isn't as thrilled as the rest of us are." He turned his attention to the little boy, "But who cares, right? Just as long as you have me and your mommy and of course all the presents a child could ask for, the whole world is your oyster, huh little one?"

  


Maile sat back for a moment, just watching Fox and Theresa interacting with the baby. The way that Theresa tilted her body closer to Fox so that he could have a better view of little Ethan. How Fox was cooing at the babe while every so often stealing a glance at its mother. She held a secretive smile that could have mirrored Fox's to a T. Unable to resist a chance to shake things up a bit for her favorite Crane, "Theresa, is it just me or does little Ethan look more like Fox or more like Julian? Because I can see a lot of Fox in your son..."

  


For a fraction of a second, Fox stared at Maile in disbelief. However, with his quick thinking he managed to mask his surprise, and even anger, with a coy grin. If Theresa hadn't been thrown off by such a question, she herself would have been able to catch the Fox changing his colors for certainly Maile witnessed such an act. 

  


Theresa turned towards Fox, eyeing him in a way that began to make the young man uncomfortable. She then turned towards her son, whose very eyes startled her. Theresa took one last glance at Fox before turning towards Maile, her voice a bit confused and unnerved as she choose her words carefully. "Well, I suppose there is a bit of Fox in little Ethan. I mean, after all they are half-brothers. Sons of Julian Crane..."

  


Fox held back a sigh of relief for in his mind he complimented Theresa's answer. However, it didn't help his case knowing his dear Maile, someone he decided he owes a good talking to very soon, would begin stirring up trouble.

  


"Of course." Maile agreed, seeming to drop it right there and then. She glanced over at little Ethan, then at Fox, who was trying his best to disguise the annoyance in his eyes. The young woman knew she was due for a long scolding from her friend, but she had to do it... 

  


If not, she was practically ordered to do so...

  


~~~~~~~~~

  


_A/N:_ _Okay, you're all probably wondering WTH is going on with this story? Who is this Maile character? Is she a threat between TheRox? Why is Maile dropping the hints that she's dropping? And I bet you all are still wondering how the heck does Alistair fit into all of this... In due time it will all be revealed. Just remember: All is not what it seems and what is yet can't be just might be... _

  


_Oh! And thanks to everyone that reviewed and/or read! I really want to get this story written and I'm trying my best to do a chapter a day because I've already plotted everything, I just need it to be written! LOL Theories and guesses are welcomed in reviews BUT whether or not it comes true, what will be written is what I've intended to happen so I'm telling you now, it's purely coincidental if your guesses prove true! Other than that, enjoy the rest of the "show" as it is TBC..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

  


"You're testing me, aren't you? The ultimate payback for all the times I've gotten on your nerves, huh?"

  


Maile snickered, casting a glance at Fox, who was sitting on front passenger side of her. Though her eyes were concentrating on the Pali (Hawaiian word for "cliff) road before her, one couldn't help but notice the mischief shining in them. "What? Me testing you?"

  


Fox glanced behind him at the two sleeping forms in the backseat. It was a long flight from L.A. and by the time they had all arrived on the island of Maui, it was already night fall and Theresa and little Ethan felt the weariness of jet lag. Fox convinced Theresa, surprisingly tired considering her full rest of sleep from the night before, to sleep alongside little Ethan in the back seat of the rental car. He regarded how beautiful the young woman looked in slumber, his heart practically in his throat at the sight before him.

  


Oh, Fox would have no objections to falling asleep right next to them, especially considering the lack of rest from the night before. However, thanks to Maile's dear little stunt, Fox was more than awake to lay it down on her.

  


He glared at Maile, trying his best to remain calm and in control. To him, there was more to stake on this trip than just a mere business transaction. "Besides the money, you do know that you owe me big time, Miss James!" He hissed, for fear of Theresa overhearing him, even in her slumber state. 

  


Maile bit back her tongue, trying to find the right words. "I'm sorry, Fox. But I thought that maybe I can be more help if I dropped more hints--"

  


"Forget about the hints!" Fox cut her off. "When she's ready to move on, then and only then will the truth come out!"

  


"Well with the way that she's been looking at you lately, Foxworth, it would take a total idiot not to see that she's ready." Maile retorted back, which only frustrated Fox more.

  


"You don't get it, Maile. Theresa has loved my wimp of a half-brother nearly all of her life! Since she's was a little girl. For God's sake, she even named her child after the guy!"

  


"_Her_ child?" Maile raised an eyebrow, giving him a look that incessed Fox.

  


Pointedly ignoring that comment, "It's _not_ that simple to drop a love like that and pick up with a new one. I mean, I'm definiately the last guy on earth to come off like an expert on love... **but** I've been around Theresa, who is the ultimate dreamer and fanatic love goddess, to know enough."

  


"Well, Foxworth, from what I've heard... in Theresa's case, it _is_ that simple. There's a difference between being in love with love and being in love. Granted I've heard enough to know that Theresa did love your brother and actually _had_ your brother at one point..."

  


Fox rolled his eyes, "You tried to make me air-sick, and one time even car-sick... you're going the distance now with making me _love_-sick." 

  


"But what she's clinging to right now is the concept of a love she experienced! Not the man himself, but the love he actually returned to her! Hey, now, maybe it's a good thing that she fell in love with Ethan!"

  


He began opening the Toyota 4-Runner's compartments, "Great, where's the barf bag?"

  


"Fox, she's experienced the fairy tale type of love that _every_ girl wants! You said it yourself, she's loved him since she was a little girl! But a girl has to grow up to become a woman... and we often have to let go of our childhood. Maybe, just maybe, she was destined to fall in love and marry a Crane after all..." Maile smiled slyly, "And that Crane could very well be _you_ and **not** Ethan." She paused, and added as an afterthought, "And sure as hell **not** Julian."

  


"You sound very sure of that."

  


She gripped the steering wheel, a knowing grin on her young face. "Do I?"

  


Fox glanced out the window, silence falling upon the car until, "He's contacted you again, hasn't he." The question sounding more like an accusation.

  


Maile stood tall, refusing to allow Fox to see the surprise in her eyes. "What?"

  


He shook his head, "You pulled that innocent crap on me once, Maile, but that's not going to happen again. I'm pretty sure that the extra _ financial_ help you're getting for school isn't necessarily coming from scholarships and loans."

  


"What are you getting at, Fox?"

  


"Let's just say that grandfather, unless absolutely necessary, _always_ keeps his _people_ by his side, in check, when needed."

  


For once since this whole car ride from the Kahului Airport and all the way towards the hotel in Kapalua, Maile met eyes with Fox. With a mixture of sadness and steel, "You're never going to forgive me for what I did to you. What I _had _to do to you." She turned her sights back onto the road, "Way before I had gotten to know and care about you, Fox. I know now that money's not worth losing a friendship like yours."

  


"You know what they say, Maile. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer..."

  


Her voice wavered for a moment, "And what am I?"

  


Nonchalantly, "A little bit of both. I meant what I said about trusting you... but forgiving you for what you did to me when we first met..." He trailed off, casting a stolen glance at little Ethan, "It's kind of hard to forgive and forget when I adore the constant reminder of your betrayal."

  


Maile held back any remarks, any words, she wanted to say to him in her defense. It's true that their friendship started off as a torrid lie, but despite it all they did form a bond. Oh, she didn't want to think of the past now! She had to focus on the present and aim at the future. Fox's future was at stake here, and she had just as much riding on it working out than Fox himself. 

  


Half jokingly, "Well, once you get what you want, is there any chance you can forgive me? After all, we were looking towards your best interest."

  


With a hint of disbelief and sarcasm, "My best interest was a bonus..." He glanced at Maile and immediately feeling guilty for the way he was treating her. Despite what she did to him that year and a half or so, Fox did genuinely consider her as a friend, a little sister even. "Look, I'm sorry for getting into this now. Let's just focus on the task at hand, and then maybe we can finally settle our little Angel issue, okay?"

  


She nodded her head, though remained silent and intent on the road. A small smile manged to find its way on her face, which eased Fox's fear of Maile's resentment towards him.

  


As they drove on in silence, with the music as the only sound from the outside world, Fox and Maile failed to notice Theresa, quiet as a mouse, well aware of the conversation between the two friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six:**

  


"Shall I carry you over the threshold?" A sly grin on his face as he gazed over from Theresa to the door of their hotel suite. 

  


Maile shook her head, chuckling with no surprise at Fox's flirtatious attempt. She smiled at little Ethan, peacefully asleep in his mother's arms. "Theresa, if you're still tired, I can hold him for you..."

  


Theresa grinned gratefully at Maile, "That's okay, Maile. Thank you for the offer, though." And to Fox, "Maybe some other time, Nicholas."

  


As Maile reached over to open the door, Fox winked at Theresa while placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her inside. "Okay, I'm holding your word for that."

  


Upon stepping in the two bedroom suite, they found their bags placed inside and ready for them. Theresa scanned the room itself, not only impressed by the size, but also by the beautiful ocean view. Though it was still night, the crashing of waves nearby promised a gorgeous sight to behold in the morning. When her eyes settled towards the bed, she turned towards Fox with a small, yet knowing, grin. She raised her eyebrow in accusation, "You asked for the _honeymoon_ suite?"

  


Sheepishly, he replied, "Technically, it's _not _a honeymoon suite because there's a connecting bathroom that leads to another room." Wanting to prove his innocence, "And _that_ room has _two_ beds!"

  


Maile's eyes lit up, "Oh! So does that mean I get _this_ room?"

  


Fox glared at her, "No... I was thinking that Theresa and the little one will have this room, while the two of us share the other."

  


With a teasing glint in her eye, Maile snickered, "Is this your lousy attempt at getting the next best thing to sleeping with me? Sharing the same _room_?"

  


He snapped his fingers, "Damnit, you got me there, Maile."

  


Theresa's eyes remained on the big queen sized bed, deep in thought. Suddenly, surprising not only herself but those in the room, "Fox, would you mind sleeping on the bed with me and little Ethan?"

  


Maile's eyes slightly widened in surprise, but in no way did it mirror the sincere shock on Fox's face at that request. Maile slowly began to cast a "Told you so" look at Fox, who struggled to retain his calm demeanor. 

  


Theresa's voice was somewhat shaky as she quickly explained, "Because, I know we have a crib already set up, but we're in a new environment, you know? However, little Ethan doesn't know that and if we put him in a new, yet unfamiliar, crib, he might become scared and confused."

  


"And," Maile interrupted, understanding Theresa's logic. "You're saying that it would be best, for little Ethan's sake, that if he slept and woke up to see two very familiar faces. So even though you're still in a strange environment, just having you two near him will bring comfort and security. Is that what you're getting at, Theresa?"

  


Grateful for Maile's explanation, Theresa managed to stand tall with her request. "Yes! That's exactly what I'm trying to say." To Fox, "Is that okay with you, Fox? Would you mind sharing a bed with us?" As an afterthought, "For my son's sake, of course."

  


Fox finally turned from Maile to Theresa, doubt shining in his eyes. "I don't mind, Theresa... but are you sure?"

  


"Yes she's sure!" Maile replied for her, though earning yet another glare from Fox.

  


"Is your name Theresa?"

  


Maile cast a helpless shrug at Theresa. "Um, why don't I take little Ethan from you, get him ready for bed, while you two talk it out..." As she removed the baby from his mother's arms, Theresa mouthed a small "Thank you" to the young woman.

  


Once Maile and little Ethan were out of the room, Fox reached over for Theresa's hand. "Theresa, I don't mind doing this for your son..." Looking deeply into her eyes, "But I have a feeling that I'm doing this more than just for the little one and I need to know if that's true."

  


Knowing she can't hide behind her own son, "I need this too, Fox. We... I need you. I don't know if it's just being in a new place far away from everything, but I really feel like I can move on and start anew. And what better way to start a new day, in a new place, than waking up and seeing my son and..." She smiled shyly, "And my best friend."

  


Fox didn't know whether to just grab her in a tight embrace, to kiss her, or just stare at her with utter joy. Instead, still holding on to his coolness, Fox nodded and smiled. "Okay, Theresa. Why don't you go get ready for bed and while you're doing that, I'll check up on your son."

  


As Fox watched Theresa, with a smile on her face, unpack her suitcase and prepare for bed, he whispered to no one in particular, "I feel the exact same way, Theresa. You have no idea..."

  


~~~~~~~~~~

  


_"Are they awake yet, Maile?"_

  


"No, sir. They're both still sound asleep together." Maile spoke softly, her eyes held fast on the three sleeping forms before her. Fox, with a respected white wife-beater tank and black shorts on, and Theresa, wearing one of her pink nightgowns, were sleeping peacefully with little Ethan sandwiched happily in the middle. The two adults were facing each other, their hands unconsciously holding onto the other.

  


_"Like one big happy family?"_

  


She chuckled, "It is quite a sight, sir." Maile raised her hand up to her left ear, adjusting her hidden ear pierce. To an outsider, one would believe she was talking to herself... that is, until their eyes captured the cell phone hanging from her belt.

  


_"Good. Very good. What's on the agenda for today?"_

  


Maile moved towards the other room, not wanting to risk the chance of being heard. Especially by Fox... "Basically, sir, Fox and Theresa are meeting Mr. Omiat for a business lunch at BJ's Pizza on Front Street. I'm baby-sitting baby Crane, strolling him around Front Street until they're finished with the meeting. After that, which shouldn't last over three hours, the three of them will head on back to the hotel to get ready for the luau tonight."

  


_"Excellent. And have you polished up the papers like I asked?"_

  


Maile grinned quite proudly at the document laying next to her laptop. "Finished up some last minute changes and had a friend of mine in hotel reservations print it out for me. The final copy, full proof, is all set to be signed and finalized. Once he signs, there's no going back."

  


_"No loop holes to be found?"_

  


"None, sir. The only possible loop holes to be found would mainly be in your favor."

  


_"Wonderful! You're doing an excellent job so far, Maile... Does Nicholas suspect anything?"_

  


Maile felt a tinge of guilt, well aware of her hidden betrayal. "Unfortunately, he does, sir. You might be well aware that last night he confronted me with it."

  


_"As unfortunate as it is, you could say that I would have been more disappointed in him if he hadn't suspected you."_

  


She smiled softly at the irony of her next words, "You've raised him well, sir. Or lack thereof..."

  


_"**But** the main thing is, Nicholas trusts you."_

  


"He's never going to forgive me for what I've done, sir. What _we've_ done to him."

  


_"Nicholas is better off for it, Maile. Everything that happens to my grandson will make him a better man, a better Crane, for it."_

  


Relenting, "Yes sir. You're right."

  


_"Good. Oh, and another thing, Maile, did you open the special package I left for you in the top dresser drawer?"_

  


Her eyes nervously fell upon the open box, its content caused a chill to fall through her. "I have, sir, but do you think it's really necessary?"

  


_"I've seen you handle one of those before, Maile. I trust you. Besides, you might need it."_

  


"It's because of one of those that brought me to _you _in the first place. I don't mean to sound ungrateful for everything you've ever done for me, sir. I appreciate it all, but..."

  


_"Maile, they're going to be waking up soon. I suggest you fully prepare for today's job. One of your fellow informants will be making contact with you today. He'll explain the reason behind my little **gift**."_

  


"Yes, sir." Maile numbly replied, finding no reason to argue with him. 

  


_"I'll be in touch."_

  


"I'll be waiting for your call... Mr. Crane." As soon as Maile hung up, she slowly walked over towards the opened package. Gently, even fearful, she reached in and shuddered at the cold steel. Though her hands were in complete control as she began cocking the small gun, Maile's heart pounded wildly at the thought of having to use the weapon.

  



	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: First off, I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and for hanging on there with my story as it is still being written. _

_Secondly, I noticed that I'm confusing a lot of people... LOL This story, on some level, was meant to confuse and hold a lot of twists and turns. But I'm going to try to make some things clear if it'll help you understand **yet** refrain from giving too much away._

  


_Maile **did** betray Fox once. As stated in the first half of chapter six, the beginning of their friendship was, on a certain level, a lie (at least from Fox's standpoint) from what Maile told Theresa. Don't worry, you'll find out soon enough what Maile did to Fox._

  


_And Theresa now **knows** something is up between Maile and Fox. But think of it through T's POV, she's known Fox longer and she trusts him a lot more than Maile. However, she believes that if Fox, though still unforgiving about whatever Maile did, still trusts the young woman... there's got to be a good reason for that. And, Theresa has a feeling inside that Maile, despite it all, is good. Also, her relationship with Fox hasn't really changed... **yet**_**. **

  


**Chapter Seven:**

  


"I hate the city life."

  


Theresa glanced up at Fox, whose gaze was focused on the ocean horizon. He stood tall in his black floral aloha shirt, opened with a white tank top, and black slacks. Fox removed his sunglasses for a moment, squinting his eyes. He looked down at Theresa, startling her with its solemn gaze. "I really do, Theresa. I don't know if it's because I've lived in boarding schools all my life, moving from one big city to the next... but I hated it."

  


She gripped the wooden railing, her eyes solely on Fox. "Harmony's not your normal big city environment, Fox. It's as much a small town as..." She trailed off, then glanced around and smiled, "Well, this town."

  


Fox smiled at the petite beauty before him. She was dressed in a simple white blouse and black pants. Theresa had insisted on dressing up for their business meeting with Mr. Omiat. However, Maile, whom had arranged the affair, informed them that it was a casual lunch meeting. Maile had picked out the perfect outfit for Theresa, one that was as casual as could be _yet_ allowed her to be taken seriously.

  


The duo were waiting for Mr. Omiat right across the street from BJ's Pizza. Most of Front Street held buildings on both side of the street. The only exception was the quarter of a mile stretch sea front with its wooden railing that was left open for a beautiful ocean view. Fox wanted to leave early so that he could just regard the whole Lahaina town. At first, Theresa was confused by his request, but slowly he began explaining to her of its importance.

  


"Small town life fascinates me, Theresa. It always has. And again, maybe it has to do with the fact that I've had to grow up in big cities. Harmony... Lahaina... small towns that had more to offer than meets the eye." He sighed, "I guess all I'm asking for is stability. Something that I can count on despite all the dramas, all the trouble..."

  


Theresa let out a small laugh, causing Fox to smile in wonder. With a teasing glint in her eye, "For a guy that has never fallen in love before, it sure sounds like you're ready to go out there and start a family."

  


He winked at her, "There's a first time for everything, my friend." Fox returned his gaze towards the sea, while Theresa just stood there watching him. She found herself amazed by the man standing before her. 

  


Fox was full of surprises, and Theresa was looking forward to getting to know the soul behind them. It was becoming like a quest, a journey to discover the true Nicholas Foxworth Crane. A man that has hidden himself behind so many facades just so that he can protect himself from getting hurt. 

  


And who could blame him? Growing up, Fox was hurt by the people that, as their duty, were supposed to love and protect him. Theresa despised Ivy and Julian even more because of that. Though, Theresa wondered if they did a better job of raising Ethan than Fox if the outcome proved Fox, out of the two, to be a more independent and stronger man? As bias as she is towards Ethan, Theresa had to admit that Fox had a strength, a quiet leadership, in him that mirrored Alistair. Theresa, quietly fearing and loathing her father-in-law, had to admire Alistair and all that he's accomplished.

  


Knowing that Fox had the qualities in him to match that of the great Alistair Crane, Theresa wondered if Alistair himself knew that. And if he did, has he realized that he helped groom the _wrong_ heir to the Crane empire?

  


~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Can you say 'fox', little Ethan? F-O-X, fox." Maile held the animal book open, pointing at the sly creature in the picture. "That's a fox. And yes, this fox is a lot cuter than our Fox..." She laughed to herself while little Ethan attempted to snatch the book right from under her. 

  


It took nearly half an hour for Maile to convince Theresa that little Ethan would be okay in her care. Fox wasn't much help for he was too busy watching cartoons with the little boy. Ultimately it was because of Fox's reassurance of trust that Theresa reluctantly agreed. Maile promised to leave her cell phone on and to bring little Ethan back in time, just after their meeting with Mr. Omiat. She explained that she was only going to stroll the little one to the Lahaina Public Library, which was a five minute walk from BJ's Pizza. 

  


So here they were, in the quiet library on a beautiful sunshine day in good old Lahaina town. Maile kept little Ethan entertained by showing him countless pictures of animals.

  


_"Theresa, I trust Maile. She's going to take good care of the little one. Believe me, this girl will put her own life on the line for me... and for anyone else that I care about."_

  


Maile briefly shuddered as Fox's words of trust came back to haunt her. She knew that it was all a part of his strategy to blackmail her emotionally to keep her at bay. Beyond a doubt Fox had enough trust in her to last a lifetime, no matter the number of screw ups. However, to Fox, the powers of trust and forgiveness were two totally different things. 

  


She recalled a conversation she had with Fox briefly after he discovered her betrayal. 

  


_"Fox, I'm not at all sorry for what I did to you! What I had to do... because in the long run, it's going to change your life for the better! So please don't throw away our friendship because of one wrong that I've done to you."_

  


_"Maile, despite what you did... I'm not throwing away our friendship because of it. I apparently see in you what my **grandfather** saw. You're an amazing young woman that has a unique sense of loyalty, knowing when and when not to cross that line. You're observant and passionate to get the job done at whatever costs. You have an ease, a sense of compassion, that radiates enough to gain trust, yet you have enough courage to betray it when it deems necessary..."_

  


_"You're not describing a friend, Fox. You're describing an employee... a bodyguard, even."_

  


_"Isn't that what you are, Maile? Isn't that the side of you that you've only shown to me time and time again? Yes, you also have a great, even twisted, sense of humor. And your wit almost matches my own. Not to mention that you're beautiful and young... but so far, your employee side seems to heavily outweigh, even dominate, your friend side."_

  


_"So why don't you just end us now? Why keep our so-called friendship? Hell, why call it a friendship when it's nothing more to you than a business association?"_

  


_"Because, unlike my grandfather, I'm not paying you for your trust and quote-unquote 'friendship.' He could fire you at a moment's notice and that would forever severe you loyalty and trust towards him. I bet that as long as he's paying you that very handsome amount, you'd even kill for him without batting an eye. However, with me it's different, isn't it? And grandpappy Alistair knows that too... why else would he allow you to keep seeing me whenever you want? He knows that even if I were to disown us, our friendship, because you still **care** for me, you'll kill for me. I trust you, Maile. Hell, if I really knew what love was... you could say that, as a friend, I love you. **But**, I'm never going to forgive and forget what you did to me. I'm going to hold that part of our friendship over your head as insurance."_

  


_"Emotional blackmail? Is that what it's come down to, Foxworth? Well what if I don't want any part of it?"_

  


_"They call it 'emotional blackmail' for a reason, Maile. Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't care about me as much as I think..., as much as I **know**, you do. Come on... look at me..."_

  


_"Fox..."_

  


_"That's what I thought. Love, emotions, friendship, trust, even forgiveness... all very powerful weapons. If you're not careful, they can be turned against you when you least expect it. Believe me, I had to learn that lesson the hard way..."_

  


From the very first day that she met Nicholas Foxworth Crane, Maile knew that he was the type of man that you'd want as a friend, an ally, and **never** as your enemy. He knows that. She knows that he knows that... which was why he would always have this hold over her no matter what the outcome. 

  


Maile regarded little Ethan, fearing yet admiring his blood line. This little boy was one half from a family of descent human beings... and the other half of a family of steel wanting to succeed and become the best at any cost. It was the best of both worlds, compassion and edge, and Maile had a feeling that someday little Ethan might become his own worst enemy.

  


The little boy looked up at Maile, eyes full of wonder as he seemed to be looking into her soul. Maile smiled ruefully, "You're just like him... and I don't know if that's a good or a bad thing."

  


"Anyone up for some ice cream? My treat."

  


Maile nearly jumped, her hand reacting as she reached for her small black bag. When her eyes fell upon the owner of the voice, she sighed with relief. "Rodney Garcia, you son of a bitch." She mumbled a quick apology to little Ethan, whose eyes held onto the strange man before them. 

  


A young man, mid twenties, with short raven hair and with a tan body like a surfer, stared down at Maile with a teasing glint in his eyes. Wagging his finger, "What would Mr. Crane say if he knew that I caught you off guard like that? You, one of his best youth informants?"

  


Somewhat nonchalant, "Somehow I have a feeling he already knows that..."

  


"A spy watching a spy?"

  


"That's how he works, Rod. Just because we're his eyes and ears, doesn't mean he trusts us more than his own eyes and ears."

  


Rodney smiled at little Ethan, his eyes in awe at the little one. "This him? This the kid that's the talk of every underground association?"

  


"His greatest masterpiece to date... and probably not his last..." Maile sadly gazed at little Ethan, softly running her hand over his head. 

  


"I don't know whether to be impressed or scared as shit about all this... it takes someone really powerful to orchestrate something as big as..."

  


"A life?" She raised an eyebrow at Rodney. He nodded silently as she softly added, "It takes something twisted inside for one to play God..."

  


Rodney sat himself down across from Maile, sighing, "Well, all moral ethics aside, you have to admit, if he can get away with murder, sure as hell he can get away with birth."

  


Maile slowly placed her hand over her black bag, and softly without bringing too much notice to herself, "Speaking of murder..." She carefully unzipped her bag, revealing only the handle of the small gun. "I'm guessing you're here to tell me why the hell Alistair insisted on me packing."

  


Rodney nervously eyed little Ethan, who was now focusing on the other picture books before him. "Got the safety on?"

  


"I'm not an idiot, Rod." Acknowledging little Ethan, "Why the hell do you think I protested against carrying one in the first place?"

  


"Well, when I'm through with what I have to tell you... you're going to _insist_ on firing the first shot."

  


  


_A/N: Hehehe... I'm certainly not making this story easier on you guys, now am I? Can you imagine if this was a Passions episode? Heck, if Gawd forbid one of the producers happened upon this fanfic and decide to go with this story line... I'm all for it! I don't need profits, I need TheRox! Please be patient when it comes to the next chapters because you're only now climbing towards the climax... and it's going to be a whopper of a climax!_


End file.
